


Worth the Hurt

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), A Bit of Fluff, Cullen is suitably awkward, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Build, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3238586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian barely arrives before the army of mages with his life, and that is rapidly dripping out of him all over the snow.  Cullen is the one who nurses him back to health, though he spends more time than probably necessary by Dorian's side.  Dorian notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This was [commissioned](http://ohgodsalazarwhy.tumblr.com/post/108173899344/writing-commissions) by a very nice person who saw I was going to write some Cullrian on my own time and decided to pay me do something I enjoyed! Fantastic! I hope you all enjoy it too!

Dorian fell to his knees when the door finally opened, the fireball he had used to knock on the door taking more out of him than he had hoped. Getting out of there had not been easy, especially not when they realized he was trying to flee. Spells he had been able to deflect; the knives however, less so. Dorian glanced up as people ran out the doors, the first one to reach him being the tall blond man wearing what looked like crow feathers around his shoulders. Strong arms tried to help him up but his legs didn’t want to support him. His head was spinning.

“I came to warn you, fashionably late, I’m afraid,” Dorian struggled against his staff, whole world tilting around him as the ground seemed to rise to meet him. Strong arms around him, helping him get his feet again. “Mite exhausted, don’t mind me,” said Dorian, pushing away to get to his feet again. They were in dire straights to be sure, and it didn’t matter how terrible of shape he was in now if they all got slaughtered by mages.

Dorian came to help, yes, but he also came to survive. Things got hectic after that. He saw flames and fighting, screaming filled his ears. His whole body ached and every time he touched his stomach his hand came away slick with blood. He only made it to the second steps before collapsing to his knees, strength draining out of him and staining the snow red. Andraste’s tits, he didn’t come all the way here to expire in the snow!

“Come on, let’s go!” Those same strong arms were hauling him back to his feet.

“My dashing hero,” said Dorian, shocking himself as blood splattered from his mouth. He was in worse shape than he thought.

“By the Maker…” muttered the handsome blond, “we need to get you to a healer.”

“No,” said Dorian, spitting out a mouthful of blood stubbornly, “you and I both know there’s no time.”

“Then hang on for a bit longer.”

With the soldier’s help, Dorian half walked—was half dragged— into the Chantry. He was so dizzy, the entire world whirled and tilted around him with every step. Was it poison? Had he lost too much blood? Dorian regretted not paying more attention to healing magics and swore that if he managed to survive this he would learn all he could.

“Commander Cullen!”

Dorian was carefully set down against the wall, next to some Chantry man if his robe was anything to go by. He looked ready to die, an oozing wound on his belly. Dorian phased in and out as more people came pouring into the Chantry, the soldier (Cullen, that was his name) talking to the large Qunari Herald of Andraste.

“Lost time-”

“Archdemon-”

“All we can do is go out on our terms, the landslide-”

“Wait wait wait,” Dorian slurred, struggling to get back on his feet. “I didn’t come all this way just to get a bunch of rocks dropped on my head.”

“Stay down,” said Cullen moving over to try and gently push Dorian back down, but he was slapped away impatiently.

“There has to be another way! For a templar, you talk an awful lot like a bloodmage.” Dorian let out a stuttering breath, his blood dripping onto the stone floor under his feet in soft little patters. Landslide or not he was starting to fear he would die here regardless.

“There is…a way…”

That was when all the strength left him and the last thing Dorian could see before darkness was arms, feathers, and curly blond hair.

It was cold. He was shivering. Wind howled somewhere, perhaps right through his clattering bones; Dorian wasn’t sure. He could feel his whole body rocking and the snorting of horses. Was he in a wagon?

“You’re freezing.” Something warm was draped over him and he felt feathers tickling his cheeks. Dorian tried to open his eyes but he couldn’t, his whole body ached and there was a tightness around his chest and belly. The cold slowly left him, bit by bit, until he passed out again with a warm hand lightly touching his forehead.

“Nng…” Everything _hurt_. Dorian was no stranger to pain but this seemed a little much. When he opened his eyes all he saw was the canvas of a wagon top. Well, he was either still alive or the afterlife was far shittier than he ever could have imagined.

“Oh good, you’re awake.” A curly blond head popped into the wagon before Cullen himself came crawling in to join him. Dorian realized it was Cullen’s feathered cloak he was wrapped up in and tried to sit up to free it from under his shoulders but a hand on his chest kept him down. “No, you’re not strong enough to get up, just relax.”

“Mmnngg…” Dorian let out a pained breath, squinting up at Cullen’s face. “What is the esteemed Commander of the Inquisitions forces doing here with me?”

Cullen pulled up a stool to sit beside Dorian, elbows on his knees as he leaned forward, “If you hadn’t risked your life to warn us, we all would have died. It’s the least I could do.”

“How chivalrous,” Dorian whispered, trying to give Cullen his best dashing smile; it probably came out more pained than anything else.

“We never did get introduced,” said Cullen, “what with…”

“An ancient Tevinter Magister, an army of mages, and an archdemon?” asked Dorian, getting one elbow under him as he tried to rise. “Well I am- aauugh!” He fell back with a cry that morphed into a loud hiss between grit teeth as pain jolted through his whole body, originating from, well, literally everywhere.

“By the Maker, just hold still!” Cullen half stood, one hand resting on Dorian’s bandaged chest as he stared down into his face. “You’ll reopen your wounds.”

“Ah…what a pesky technicality,” said Dorian, his voice strained with fresh agony, “but as I was saying, I am Dorian Pavus, of House Pavus, most recently of Minrathous. I came to prove that not all Tevinters are so bad. I myself am quite handsome and charming.”

The look Cullen gave him was incredulous. “So far, you’ve just been drooling into that pillow.”

“Rude,” said Dorian. “You can hardly judge me when I can’t even get out of bed. You’ll see when I’m better, I’ll charm our enemies into laying down their swords.” Cullen’s hand still hadn’t moved from his chest, warm and strong without being overbearing. Dorian reached up to lightly stroke his wrist. “Now about you, dear Commander.”

“Ah…” Cullen, regrettably, pulled his hand away, “Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition’s forces…as they remain.”

“An impressive title.” Dorian wanted to sit up, he wanted to fix his hair and mustache and be perfectly handsome for this startling good looking man. He couldn’t, even breathing hurt a little. He was starting to think that his survival was nearly a miracle.

“I’m going to have someone bring you food and water,” said Cullen, standing up as best he could in the low wagon.

“Not you?” asked Dorian, reaching out to grip Cullen’s wrist before he could get too far away. It wouldn’t be tortured out of him, but he didn’t want to be left alone with only his regrets. Cullen was a safe, warm presence. It didn’t hurt he was handsome.

“I…well…yes, I suppose it could be me.” Cullen shifted, glancing down at Dorian’s hand with the most peculiar expression on his face. Dorian lightly stroked his thumb along the inside of his wrist and was delighted to see a blush crawling over his cheeks.

“Good,” Dorian whispered, letting his fingers relax until Cullen pulled his hand away, “I do so hate to lose the good company; it’s just so hard to find down south.”

True to his word, Cullen brought Dorian food and water, then proceeded to spend a surprising amount of time in the wagon while they traveled. Dorian found himself enjoying his company quite a bit and was not above manipulating Cullen into staying with him as he gained his strength. By the time Dorian was able to stand up on unsteady feet, it was Cullen who helped him out of the back of the wagon, one arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

“Mmm, fresh freezing mountain air,” said Dorian, wearing nothing more than pants and the bandages that covered his chest and stomach. Cullen wrapped his feathered cloak around Dorian’s shoulders without even being asked. It smelled of him; of sweat and sword oil. Dorian turned his head, taking a deep breath against the feathers as he stretched his legs. Now that he was no longer in the wagon, everyone was quite eager to meet him; from the waif-y little Cole, the vulgar Sera, the hulking Iron Bull, and the famed Herald of Andraste himself, Kessal.

“We’re glad to see you up and about,” he said. “I feel like we haven’t gotten to see Cullen this whole time.”

Dorian couldn’t smother the wicked smile that curled his lips. “Can you blame him? Just look at me!”

Cullen cleared his throat and seemed to look anywhere but at Dorian or Kessal. “He needed help with recovery; it was the least I could do.”

“I’m sure,” said Kessal, crossing his arms over his chest with a grin on his face. “Solas says we’re nearly there; maybe another day and then we can get off the road.”

“Good,” said Dorian, already starting to feel pain in his stomach just from standing and moving around, “there are just so many parts of the healing process that can’t happen in the back of a wagon.”

“Mmmm,” Kessal glanced from Dorian to Cullen. “I’d better get back up front with Solas. Cullen get him back in the wagon before he dies out here.”

“What a wise man,” said Dorian weakly, one hand pressed over the stitches on his stomach. Amazing how his once boundless energy was now limited to a few shaky steps and some idle conversation. Cullen’s arm around his waist practically carried him all the way back into the wagon and Dorian nearly collapsed onto his cot with relief.

“Well, I should probably…get out there,” said Cullen, looking a tad twitchy as he wrung his hands together.

“Commander, you would leave an injured man here alone?” Dorian reached out, grabbing one of his hands and tugging him closer until Cullen’s knees hit the floor of the wagon and he was kneeling over Dorian. “What if I should need something?” Dorian let his hand slide up Cullen’s wrist, his gaze pointed. All this dancing around was leaving him lightheaded. If Cullen was going to reject him he wanted to know now…and if he wasn’t then Dorian _definitely_ wanted to know now.

“I…uh… well…” Cullen swallowed, eyes darting everywhere but at Dorian’s face. “Are you… I mean…”

“Am I very unsubtly making advances on you, Cullen?” whispered Dorian, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the curly blond hair. “Yes, I believe I am. Can you blame me when you have been ever so doting these past couple days?”

When Cullen still refused to look at him, Dorian tightened his grip in his hair and hauled him down until their noses brushed, their breath mingling. Their eyes met at last and Dorian saw fear warring with curiosity. Cullen was on the edge of the precipice and what Dorian did next would tip him one way or the other. He moved slowly, tilting his head to lightly press their lips together in what was possibly the most chaste kiss Dorian had ever shared.

Cullen’s reaction made it seem as if he’d stuck his tongue down his throat, whimpering and flushing brightly, his pale skin doing nothing to hide just how hot his face was getting. Dorian leaned back with a quiet laugh, “Be honest, how _great_ was it?”

“You’re insufferable,” said Cullen, but he didn’t pull away even if his hands were nervously clenched in the side of the cot.

“Doesn’t it just make you want to kiss me quiet?” asked Dorian playfully, sitting up on one elbow to try and draw Cullen into more kisses. A strong hand on his chest ever so gently lay him back down, Cullen shaking his hand out of his hair.

“It kind of does,” said Cullen before Dorian could really feel the sting of rejection, “but we’re in the back of a wagon and you’re still injured. It would be irresponsible of me to… endorse this sort of…” he was blushing again, “…behavior.”

“I was asking for kisses, not an animalistic fuck.” Dorian was pouting and he didn’t even care. “Come now Commander, just one kiss. A real kiss… unless you need lessons.” Dorian paused and then gasped with obviously sarcastic delight, _“_ Are you a _virgin_?”

“I am _not_ ,” Cullen snapped, his hand still pinning Dorian against the cot. “Well,” he stumbled a little, “I guess… with a man…I mean, I’ve never… you know…”

“Fresh meat,” Dorian said teasingly, reaching up to lightly brush the pad of his thumb against Cullen’s lower lip. “I am in no shape to give you the ravishing you so deserve, Commander… but I don’t think it’s too much to ask that you don’t leave me spurned and confused. Kiss me now and when I’m recovered I’ll show you where this can go… or turn me down. I can take it; I’m a big boy.”

Dorian nearly held his breath as he watched Cullen war with himself. It was odd, to so enjoy the company of a soldier, of an ex-templar no less. He would be fine if Cullen turned him down now, but Dorian wouldn’t deny that it would hurt a little; it seemed liking men always had to come with extra rejection.

After what felt like an eternity Cullen shifted, grabbing Dorian’s hand to pull it away from his mouth. Dorian let out a slightly bitter laugh, “Well can’t blame me for tr-” Cullen’s lips closed on his, their fingers entwining beside Dorian’s head as Cullen bent over him. This was more than a peck, though not by much. Every time Dorian tried to make it deeper Cullen just pulled back, squeezing Dorian’s hand until he behaved again. Cullen’s lips were lightly chapped as they brushed against Dorian’s, but they had a softness to them that he couldn’t get enough of.

Cullen pulled away with a soft breath and when Dorian tried to chase him up he was pressed back against the cot. “You just said _a_ kiss,” said Cullen, his lips twitching into a teasing smile.

“Does anyone know how frustrating you are?” Dorian grumbled.

“You do, now.” Cullen bent down and pressed one last kiss on the mark beside Dorian’s eye before getting to his feet. “Rest, Dorian… I… “ Cullen lightly touched his own lips. “I think we should talk when we get to wherever Solas is taking us.”

“Just talk?” asked Dorian lightly.

“ _Rest_ , Dorian.” Cullen gave him one last look and then left the wagon. Dorian licked his lips, still tasting Cullen upon them.

Skyhold. The ancient fortress that Solas had led them to through the mountains was expansive to say the least. Dorian left the wagon leaning heavily on his staff as people bustled around him, unloading supplies and getting the place set up to be habitable. Cullen was running around with his cloak flying out behind trying to help and Dorian enjoyed the view for only a moment before entering Skyhold to try and find rooms to call his own.

The place was huge; there was a floor full of shelves just ready to be a library and Dorian already knew he would be spending most of his time here. So he set up his rooms on the second floor, as close to the future library as he could get. It took days before he even got a bed to rest in, and by then a series of potions, poultices, and spells had him back in mostly working order. Dorian still wasn’t well enough to join Kessal when he left on missions, but he was working with Vivienne to acquire books for their growing library and joined Solas in magical research. So at least he wasn’t just laying around doing nothing.

Neither was Cullen. Now that they had a base of operations, people from all over Thedas were arriving to join the Inquisition and Cullen clearly had his hands full training them. Dorian would stare out the library window just to watch him taking them through the moves, his feathered cloak flying in the breeze as he demonstrated on an attack dummy. His lips would be set tight in concentration but Dorian still remembered how soft they were. Cullen still hadn’t come to talk to him, both of them falling into the hustle and bustle of getting the Inquisition back on its feet.

It made it that much more surprising when there was a series of rapid knocks on Dorian’s door a full week after they had arrived. He was wearing only his pants by this point, applying a soothing salve to the scars that still ached sometimes but were no longer any danger to him. The salve should remove most of the scarring…hopefully…Dorian didn’t want his perfect body marred up like Iron Bull’s was. He had a reputation to maintain.

“Enter,” he called, wiping his greasy hands off on a rag as Cullen slipped through his door and shut it softly behind him. “It’s about time,” said Dorian, sitting on the edge of his bed to cross one leg over the other. “I thought maybe you’d forgotten all about our magical time together.” Cullen was shifting awkwardly before his door, one hand clenching over the hilt of his sword as if Dorian, half naked, would lunge at him with a knife. He sighed with a small smile, deciding to take pity on him. “I won’t bite; you wanted to talk, yes?”

“Yes,” said Cullen slowly, glancing around the room to see all the trappings Dorian had already gathered in their week at Skyhold. It wasn’t much, just a four poster bed, some curtains, a small table and a well-worn chair. “You’ve certainly been settling in quickly,” said Cullen, wandering over to look at the pattern on his curtains. Shamefully stalling for time.

Dorian got to his feet, walking over to wrap his arms around Cullen from behind. “I’m an adaptable man.” He lightly kissed the back of his neck, enjoying the familiar feathers as they tickled his cheeks and under his chin.

“I, ah, I like to think I’m becoming more adaptable,” said Cullen, head bowed as he rubbed the fabric of Dorian’s curtains through his fingers. “I used to be so… inflexible. I did and said things I’m not proud of because I thought I knew everything. Now all I know is that I don’t know much of anything.” Cullen took a deep breath, his broad chest expanding under Dorian’s arms. “So while once I would shut this down immediately I am…intrigued. I don’t… I can’t guarantee anything…but I swear to-”

“Shhh,” Dorian turned Cullen around, putting a finger against his lips to silence him. “As attractive as you are stumbling over yourself, I think I’ll take pity on you. It’s not nearly as complicated as you think it is. You’re good looking; I’m _very_ good looking.” Dorian paused to give Cullen his best charming smile, getting a smile out of him in return. “Why make it a mess? Just relax and go with it… I’ll take _good_ care of you, Commander.” Dorian put a hand against Cullen’s chest, slowly backing him towards the bed, finger still over his lips. Cullen was bright red but his eyes shone with eagerness and when his knees hit the mattress, he willingly sat down with Dorian standing between his knees.

A strong hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling his finger away from Cullen’s mouth. “You have a very clever tongue, Dorian. You make me want to do all kinds of things I’ve never thought about.”

“My clever tongue can do a lot more than that,” said Dorian slyly, “and I hope you didn’t come all the way up here just to stutter at me.”

“Yes, well, uh… that was only the first part of my plan. It gets a little fuzzy after that,” said Cullen, nearly vibrating with nervous energy.

Dorian pushed the feathered cloak off his shoulders, folding it and setting it to the side with a particular fondness. Next was Cullen’s armor, plate by plate unbuckled and set down on the floor. Dorian enjoyed the anticipation of revealing Cullen’s strong body bit by bit. Soon he was left only in his pants and undershirt, stained with sweat from the days training. Dorian slid his hands under the shirt, humming at the feeling of muscles under his palms. “Relax, Cullen, I won’t do anything you don’t _desperately_ want.”

“This is all kind of new to me,” said Cullen, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, eyes on the floor.

Unacceptable. Cullen should be paying attention to nothing but _him_. Dorian grabbed Cullen’s face, drawing him into the kiss he’d always wanted. Long, hard, and _deep_. His tongue plundered Cullen’s open mouth, their lips moving together interspersed with low moans and shuddering breaths. He pulled back just long enough to rip off Cullen’s shirt, tossing it over his shoulder as he crushed their lips back together. Cullen’s hands rubbed up and down his back before hesitantly snaking further down to lightly brush his ass.

Dorian pulled back with a wet sound, his lips lightly swollen. “It’s not going to fall off if you grab it,” he said.

“Well, I, uh.” If Cullen got any redder, his head would probably catch fire.

Dorian couldn’t stop himself from laughing, crawling into Cullen’s lap so he could rub the outline of his erection against his belly. “Grab my ass and rub me down against that cock I can see tenting your pants.”

Cullen’s fingers curled around Dorian’s waist, pushing him down until Dorian was sitting right on his cock. There was a muscle working in his jaw as Cullen grit his teeth so Dorian leaned forward, licking over the muscle and then biting lightly over his strong jaw. “D-Dorian, I don’t want to… it feels too fast…”

Dorian leaned back. “You want to stop?” he asked, sitting up on his knees to get his clothed ass away from Cullen’s cock.

“No!” Cullen forced him back down and ground up, a stubborn look creasing his brow. “I just don’t think we should…”

Ah, so that was it. Dorian smiled, cupping Cullen’s jaw. “You don’t want to fuck me like an animal?” The feelings Cullen gave him were so unusual that Dorian didn’t even have a word for them. It was like coming back from a long cold day to a warm room with a roaring fire. It was sinking into a hot bath. It was finely aged Tevinter wine and a fresh juicy shank of meat upon which to dine. So while Dorian normally would have walked away from this, from a man who wanted to take it slow, he was willing to risk future hurt for this; for Cullen.

Cullen was stuttering out something fantastically awkward but Dorian silenced him with a slow kiss. “We go however fast or slow you want,” said Dorian softly, their lips still brushing as he spoke. “Does that make you feel better?”

Cullen physically relaxed beneath him, hands squeezing Dorian’s hips as he leaned into another short kiss. “As stupid as it sounds, it sort of does,” he murmured.

“Good,” Dorian smirked, starting to rock his ass down against Cullen’s cock. “Now if we aren’t going to fuck, then what are we going to do?”

“Uhhng, th-this isn’t so bad.” Cullen wrapped his arm around Dorian’s back and in one smooth motion lifted him up and tossed him over the mattress before crawling over him. “Mind if I…?” Cullen had one hand hovering over Dorian’s pants.

“If you don’t I’ll kill you,” said Dorian breathlessly, gripping Cullen’s shoulders tightly.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that.” Cullen’s hand finally worked open the ties of Dorian’s pants, freeing his erection. Dorian groaned under his breath, arching his hips up to encourage Cullen to touch him. His touch was soft, too soft, but Dorian let Cullen explore on his own terms, encouraging him with sounds of pleasure as those calloused fingers traced the vein on the underside of his cock then circled the rosy head.

Dorian let one hand slide down Cullen’s firm chest, fingers catching on one of his nipples teasingly just to hear his breath catch before he moved down further. Cullen arched into his fingers as Dorian slipped them into his pants to finally touch that big, fat cock. Such a shame he wouldn’t be getting it tonight, but this would be good enough for now. Cullen bent down, his mouth latching on Dorian’s neck and sucking hard while his grip tightened just enough to make Dorian squirm, his free hand clenching in his curly blond hair.

They fumbled together for a few moments, sweat breaking out on Dorian’s skin as Cullen raised bruises all up and down his neck. “W-wait,” Dorian gasped, tugging Cullen’s head back sharply. “I have a better idea.”

“W-well, I guess you would know best,” Cullen panted, regretfully pulling his hand away from Dorian’s aching prick.

“Lay on your back,” Dorian said, sitting up to lightly smack Cullen’s chest until he obeyed. He already looked ravished and they’d hardly done anything, pale cheeks flushed, blond hair mussed from Dorian’s hand, lips red and swollen from kissing… and then that thick cock poking out from his pants. Dorian grinned wickedly just to watch Cullen bite his lip. “Now I’m going to show you what this clever tongue can do… and if you want to return the favor you are welcome to.”

Dorian positioned himself with his knees on either side of Cullen’s head, letting his cock hang down over his face as he brought his own mouth down to lick a wet strip right up his throbbing shaft. He felt Cullen jerk under him, felt hot breath gasp over his own cock. Dorian smirked before sucking his cock between his lips, tongue rolling hard against the leaking head. He milked out drops of precum, letting the bitterness coat his tongue before he slid lower, both hands on Cullen’s hips to keep him from thrusting up and choking him. Dorian wouldn’t mind, but he didn’t want Cullen stopping every time he gagged to ask if he was okay.

“By the Maker,” Cullen groaned as Dorian bobbed his lips up and down the shaft of his cock, tracing the vein with the tip of his tongue then sliding down until he slid into the back of Dorian’s throat, his nose pressed into the tight curls at the base of Cullen’s dick. His hips strained under Dorian’s grip though not hard enough to overpower him.

Dorian got lost in the taste of Cullen’s cock, accepting the fact that maybe expecting the Commander to suck his cock right off the bat had been optimistic to say the least. Then a tongue against the tip of his cock, hot breath, lips closing around him. Dorian pulled back with a wet gasp, glancing between their bodies to watch how Cullen lightly suckled the head of his cock, fist gripping where his mouth didn’t reach. He had no skill, no experience, but to see those righteous lips sucking cock had heat flaring in Dorian’s belly and sparking at the tips of his fingers and toes.

“I don’t… I don’t know what I’m doing,” Cullen muttered, pulling back self-consciously when he noticed Dorian looking at him.

“Not stopping, I hope,” said Dorian, trying not to sound as strained as he felt.

“Ha… no, just don’t judge me.” Cullen licked him and then started to suck at the sensitive head again, eyes slipping shut, face bright red. It was a good look for him.

“I never judge someone with my cock in their mouth,” said Dorian solemnly. He yelped as Cullen’s hand slapped his ass, mouth falling open in shock. “Commander! Scandalous!” Dorian could not stop his wide grin as he leaned back down to suck up Cullen’s cock with renewed vigor. He was normally always too cold in Skyhold but now Dorian actually felt as if he was overheating and sweat was pattering from his forehead onto Cullen’s smooth skin.

They fell into a rhythm, mouths sucking, hands stroking. Dorian had missed these sounds, wet and sloppy; the smells, thick and musky. He sucked extra hard and Cullen popped off his cock with a small cry, “D-Dorian I…!”

Good. Dorian let himself pull back until just the very tip of Cullen’s cock was between his lips, sucking hard and then sliding down to the base. Cullen cried out, hips straining, balls drawing tight and dick pulsing in Dorian’s mouth as he came. He swallowed every thick, bitter drop, throat working around Cullen’s softening cock until he was milked dry. Dorian pulled back with a pop, licking his lips with a pleased smile on his face.

He turned around, sitting on Cullen’s chest to see him with an arm thrown over his eyes, heaving for breath. Dorian reached down, stroking his cock to the sight, wanting to come watching Cullen slowly recover from the orgasm Dorian had given him. Cullen pulled his arm away, reaching forward to slap Dorian’s hand away and grip him instead, stroking quickly.

“Just like that,” Dorian groaned, “a little bit… just a little faster…” Cullen took instruction well and soon Dorian was fucking into his fist with small cries of pleasure, head falling back with his eyes shut tight. That fire that licked inside him crested; Dorian could feel sweat dripping down his temple as he went stiff, whole body trembling with pleasure. Cullen _squeezed_ just right and Dorian came with a shameless moan, his come splashing over Cullen’s chest and neck, some lucky ropes painting his chin and lips. He reached down to replace Cullen’s hand, desperately squeezing out the last few drops before going limp with pleased shudder.

“Made a bit of a mess of you,” said Dorian, lazily settling himself over Cullen’s chest, dipping his head to lap up every drop of come on Cullen’s chest, moving up to his neck, and finally his mouth. They parted ever so sweetly for him so Dorian took the invitation and let his tongue slide deep into his mouth.

“Mmph,” Cullen pulled back with a grimace. “It’s bitter.”

“What did you think it would taste like,” asked Dorian with a small laugh, “fresh cream?”

“Can’t you be quiet for one second?” asked Cullen, playfully ruffling Dorian’s hair then urging him to lay it on his chest.

“I suppose,” said Dorian softly, shifting off of Cullen to lay tucked comfortably against his side, head pillowed on his chest and one arm thrown over his stomach. This was already different than anything he’d done before. Cullen was in no hurry to leave his room; there was no awkward gathering of clothes, no cold empty sheets. Dorian didn’t know where this was going; Cullen himself had tried to say there were no guarantees. Whatever this was, it seemed worth the hurt.


End file.
